Charity Henderson
Despite her personal desires for the finer things in life, she is actually very giving, almost always willing to sacrifice her own desires and possessions for the sake of a friend or even a total stranger. This generosity tends to earn her the gratitude of others, getting her a few odd favors here and there and helping her to build lasting friendships. She's also naturally elegant and well spoken, making her fairly popular, able to hold her own in a debate, and quite the performer. Her generosity is a double-edged sword as she can sometimes be generous to a fault. While some appreciate it, there are still those who would take advantage of it. And sometimes, she doesn't quite realize that they're doing so. As such, she can run herself ragged trying to please others. She also tends to be afraid to get her hands dirty. This can hold her back at times when she's needed or when her friends are all having fun doing something that might make a bit of a mess. She can't stand the thought of even a single hair getting out of place. though on the opposite side of the spectrum, she can be a bit messy herself. Just with things and not mud. She consider the mess in her room to be an 'organized chaos,' but does have trouble finding things she needs at times. She overreacts to certain things as well, making her a bit of a drama queen. Appearance Charity is 5'0" with long, purple hair halfway down her back. She curls it and brushes it out regularly, so it's soft with a lot of volume to it. She is pale, but not pasty, always caring for her complexion and has blue eyes. She wears makeup to highlight her facial features and aside from the school uniform, she prefers to wear something different every day if she can help it. Though she favors white, light blue, and purple in her color coordination. The school uniform consists of a white shirt with red tie, black pleated skirt, white knee socks, and black shoes. She doesn't care for it, but favors the shorter sleeved Summer version of the uniform. History Charity, at first glance, might look like a girl who has it all. Her elegance gives her the appearance of a rich girl. But it's not as it seems. In reality, she was born to an middle class family in the Upper Midwestern part of the United States. Growing up, her family has always been one of the most important things to her. It was a tradition every Summer to go on some sort of vacation and bond back when they were living in the States. As such, she got very close with her parents and her younger sister. Regardless of them being a bit embarrassing at times. As much as she cares about her family though, she is very different from them in a lot of ways. She‘s not as interested in outdoor activities and the like. She much prefers to focus on things that don‘t require her to get her feet dirty unless she absolutely has to. For lack of a better term, she prefers more refined things. Not just in activity, but in clothing as well. As such, she took up sewing at a very young age. There were a lot of high-fashion things that she wanted. But her parents couldn‘t always give her the things she wanted. So she decided she would save her own allowance, buy the materials, and create the types of things she wanted to wear instead. It wasn‘t long before this became a hobby and even an obsession and she began to work on her own designs. And it seemed she had a natural talent for it. It wasn’t long, however, before she realized that she had another natural talent. Given the ‘organized chaos‘ of her room, she often ended up misplacing things. This had a tendency to hinder her work. At about nine years old, she wanted to try something new. She had bought a few cheaper quartz gemstones in her price range to work on something particularly pretty. Unsurprisingly, they went missing. And she naturally went into a panic over this, even considering having to give up on the outfit she was making. She gave up on the search and went to bed. After laying there a few moments, she began to feel this strange sensation in her head. Like something was drawing her in. Without really thinking about it, she was already out of bed, walking and finding the sensation to grow stronger. Before she knew it, she came to a pile of different scrap cloths from earlier projects. And underneath were the missing quartz stones. At first she had thought is was just a subconscious memory of where she had put them. But as time wore on, it happened a few other times, always with that sensation in her head. If she entered a store with a jewelry department, she couldn‘t get the sensation to go away. She wasn’t sure how or why it had started to happen. It just seemed to be something she naturally picked up. And over a couple of years, she learned how to control it for the most part. Not long after she turned twelve, her dad got a transfer in his job that moved them to Japan. Initially, she was rather dramatic about it. She hated the idea of having to start over from scratch in not only a new school, but a new city. Never mind a new country. For the first week or so, she couldn‘t stand it. She felt alone. But over time, she gradually got used to it, making a few friends and ultimately discovering some rather beautiful locations around town. Even more, she found that because the city was rather large compared to her hometown, it gave her more shopping options. When she found the Rare Gems clothing store, it was love at first sight. By this point, she had learned to budget her allowance between store bought clothing and her own work. And she became a regular. Her fashion sense wowed the manager and she was offered a job. She hopes to save up for better material to expand on her own creations. As of now, she has settled in as a student at T-A Private Academy for Girls since the move. She finds the uniforms rather drab and unflattering and has requested permission to at least do some customizing on hers. This was met with a big fat no. This has not stopped her from trying, however. And she‘s hoping she can get the school staff to break on the matter soon. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Brielle Henderson Brielle Henderson is the younger sister to Charity Henderson. Her clumsiness, paired with an insistent willingness to 'help' tests Charity's patiences and she often asks her sister to let her work in peace. Even though Brielle's eagerness to help usually unintentionally causes messes, she and Charity truly do love and care for one another to a point that they have agreed to embrace and love each other's differences. Though it requires compromises and work to keep a strong relationship. To further their bond, Brielle has often asked of her to join her and their father on nature walks which she always refuses because she doesn't enjoy being around nature however, at one point she agreed after seeing her little sister's disappointed face, which could imply that she has learned her lesson about compromises. Though Charity isn't necessarily abusive towards Brielle, she does ask her to do a lot of things for her that most would consider to be against child labor laws if she was actually paying her little sister to help her with her fashion projects and carry things for her whenever she feels a moment of inspiration. But when you boil right down to it, she does care about Brielle a lot. Charity's Parents Charity's parents are known to be carefree with their presonalities largely different from their daughter's. They love both of their children very much, even if Charity from time to time gets on their nerves with how obsessive she is with fashion and often scolds her whenever she mistreats her sister. Powers & Abilities Sixth Sense - Gem Finding For some reason that she's never been able to explain, Charity has a bit of a sixth sense. Not in the traditional way, but rather in the way of finding things. It seems, however, to be limited to and triggered by gemstones. This being a small part of what has led her to collecting them. Charity Gallery charityhsig.png|Charity sig charityavi.png charityhorn.png charityponyhuman.png charityhenderson001.png charityhenderson.png Trivia *Charity Henderson's character design is based off of the pony Rarity from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic series. Also See *Anissa Granville *List of T-A Private Academy Students